


Offer on the table

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: alcoholic beverages consumed at sea, pirate teasing a land lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sea life is great, until you drink with the ship's captain and she beats you at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer on the table

“It’s only yer third drink m’boy. Don’t tell me yer ready to go n’ shake the dew off the lily?” As the youth’s face contorted between indignant and discomfort, she hefted the tankard and took a deep swig of the brew. It burned going down, true, but she loved it just for that- that and the way it made the silver haired “weapons master” sway in his seat.

“That’s...” he broke off, lips pursing together as he either tried to think of what he wanted to say or it was an attempt to keep his lunch where it belonged. Either or, she tossed a wide grin at him for the sheer pleasure of it. Leaning forward to rest her weight against the low table, aware that it brought attention to her cleavage. Golden eyes drifted down and she grinned wider when she tried to play it off as looking at her armor, or whatever excuse he wanted to come up with.

“What say ye get a little less fluid between yer ears and join me somewhere else? I promise not to bite- ‘less you want it that rough.”

She’d give him credit for trying to look serious.


End file.
